Enemies
Attacking Camps Coming Soon Tips on Experience Grinding Best way to get xp with out wasting credits or time looking for more camps. *Move to a camp you can beat without losses that gives you good XP after the battle. Make sure your Hero level is below the enemies by no more than 2 levels and does not exceed it by more than 2 levels. its better to be lower in level because experience gained increases when you level up. Sounds untrue but in this game it actually happens. * Do not recall your troops simply let them sit there. * After you beat a camp there is a 5 minute CD for it to recover. You can survey for a few seconds during this time. 300 Rations every survey cancel may be worth it to some, but really if your production sucks that bad you need to do this you need to rethink your resource fields. *'''The Hero in the camp and the troops used never changes until maintenance.''' You can level up a striker hero really quick if you have the time and patience, though the gear is obtained every so often. Some will argue that this takes too much time, but to be honest if it takes you about 20-30 battles to level up and you can get 10-12 battles in an hour without moving for the day. If you have a life it maybe worth moving around, but once you warp out of the noob area it is a lot harder to find decent attacking camps that are close together making moving around less worth while. The Experience Issue The isn't really an experience issue persay, but this is how Infinite Realms decided to cap your experience amounts in order to stop you from leveling Heroes too fast. It's a lame idea to me, but thats how they decided to to it. '''Note:''' This Explanation of how Experience is distributed is '''based on attacking the same camp with zero losses and different level heroes'''. This does not factor into attacking Player Camps either. The Problem with the experience system is you get''' a Percentage of the total experience''' from the Enemy Camp''' based upon the difference in levels between your hero and the enemy camps hero'''. From what I gathered it doesnt matter if you are above in levels, or below there is a''' precentage loss in experience for each level your hero is not equal to the enemies hero level'''. Doing several tests it seems to be a 8.333% loss in experience for each level your hero is above or below the EC Hero level. This may or may not be a big problem for people in the Pre warp section of the game but it becomes a bigger problem when fighting camps in the warped area. In the Warped area you have a good chance of finding and beating an EC with''' heroes that are 12+ in levels and gaining no experience for them.''' When leveling your hero it is more "profitable" to attack Enemy heroes that are closer to your level. Which is lame and bogus considering I attacked an enemy hero 15 levels greater with no losses and got hosed out of experience. The Experience Issue Examples Experience Based on the Same Enemy Camp.=